Date Night Frights
'''Date Night Frights '''is the eighth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Dusty Sweetie Chase Skye Diamond Red Rocky Shard Marshall Abyss Zuma Episode Shard: Did you even try talking to her Duster? Dusty: I try, but every time I see her it's like i'm a machine that loses oil. No offence Shard. Shard: Non taken. But you're right. Nice that you fainted when she said how she felt about you. Dusty: Oh be quiet! Shard: Hehehe! Oh! Dusty: What? Shard: I think I see Sweetie behind you! Dusty: Hey! Not funny Shard! I'll show you! I'll talk to her right now! >Dusty walks up to Sweetie< Sweetie: Oh! Hey Dusty. What were you talking about over there with Shard? Dusty: >Blushing< Nothing. Hey. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet with me? Sweetie: Oh sure. This is new Dusty. Dusty: >Blushes< I just thought I would be braver and talk to you. Sweetie: >Giggles< Ok then. Bye Dusty. >Sweetie walks off< Shard: Wow. I'm impressed. You actually did it. So is she dating you? Dusty: A date? I didn't know it was gonna be like that! I'm not ready! Shard: Well... Follow me. >Dusty and Shard go to the lookout< Dusty: So you're gonna give me dating advice. Shard: No, not me. Rocky will. Dusty: Rocky dated someone? Rocky: I sure did! I dated 3 girls. Red: Didn't every single one dump you after the first date because you were stinky and hated showers? Rocky: True. But still! Dusty: Yeah... I'm taking advice from Chase instead. He's dated Skye more times than I could count. Rocky: Oh. Ok then. The're in the game room with Diamond. Dusty: Ok. Thanks. Let's go Shard and Red. >Inside the game room< Chase: Alright Skye! Now that we have the Jump Power we can beat MegaCat at the end of level 6! >Dusty knocks on the door< Skye: I'll get it. Chase: You're mine now MegaCat. Skye: Oh. Hi Dusty, Red and Shard. Chase: >Pauses the game< Oh hey guys. What's up. Red: Well, Dusty here asked Sweetie on a date. Chase: Oh. Kinda cool. At least you didn't faint. Dusty: How do you even know about that? Chase: Shard told me. Shard: Sorry Dusty. Diamond: A date! That's amazing! Skye: We should make it a double date! It's been a while since me and Chase did anything together! Chase: >Blushes< Yeah. A double date sounds nice. Diamond: We should make it a triple date! Me and Red are joining! Red: Nope! Absolutely not! Diamond: Come on! Chase: Ok Dusty. Meet you tomorrow. Dusty: You too. >Tomorrow< Skye: Where's Dusty? Chase: I don't know. He should be here already. >Diamond and Red came in< Chase: Didn't you turn her down. Red: She made me come or she'll destroy my Chili Burger stash. Skye: Ok. >Sweetie comes in< Sweetie: Oh. Hey guys. Why are you here? I thought I would be meeting Dusty. Diamond: Dusty told us about it and we thought we would make it a triple date. Red: You. You thought. >Finally Dusty shows up< Dusty: Am I too late? Red: Yes. You are too late. You are extremely late. Dusty: Oh jeez. I'm really sorry. Sweetie: It's really no problem. >Marshall walks in< Red: Marshall? Since when do you work here? Marshall: It's a part-time job. Anyway, where will you get. Skye: I'll get the cheese fries. Chase: Can I get the meatloaf dipped in BBQ sauce? Diamond: I want the burgers and fries. Red: The only thing worse then Diamond as my date? Diamond as my date, and she likes regular burgers. Marshall: I'll say Chili Burgers for you Red? Red: Obviously! Marshall: Ok! Jeez! Dusty and Sweetie? Sweetie: I'll like the double burger supreme and a large soda. Dusty: I'll take the same thing. Uhh, can I get the little toy too please? Marshall: Alright. I'll bring it soon. >Marshall leaves< Red: A toy? Really Dusty? If you want Sweetie to like you, you can't order toys! Skye: Quiet Red! If I was Sweetie I would like him for who he is. Chase: Excuse me? Skye: Oh! But that doesn't mean I don't like you Chase! Sweetie: So Dusty. How are you doing today? Dusty: Um. Nothing really exciting. I just drove an ATV into a lake and it was awesome. Sweetie: That sounds dangerous. Dusty: I can do danger. It's kinda my thing. Chase: What is he doing? Skye: i don't know. You talk to him. Chase: I gotta go to the bathroom. >Chase leaves and makes a signal to Dusty< Dusty: I gotta go too. >Dusty follows Chase< Dusty: You wanted to see me? Chase: What are you saying out there. At first you was worrying if you were late and now you're saying things that are the total opposite of your character. Dusty: i just took dating advice from someone. Chase: Who could that be? >Back at the lookout< Rocky: I'm so bored. >The phone rings and Rocky answers it< Rocky: Hello? Chase: Rocky, what are you doing? Rocky: What do you mean? Chase: Are you even fit to give dating advice? Rocky: Oh really? I get dumped by 3 girls and suddenly i'm not fit to give dating advice? Chase: Goodbye. >Chase hangs up< Chase: Look. Dusty. Just act like you. Sweetie will like you for you. Not what Rocky told you to do. Dusty: Ok then. >They go back to the table< Chase: Wow. That was fast. Skye: What happened? Chase: He took dating advice from Rocky. He agreed to act like himself. But we'll see what happens. Skye: Umm. Chase? Chase: Yeah. Oh shoot! >Chase saves Skye from a blast< Abyss: Did I come in at a bad time? Red: You're here! Thank you Abyss! Ok, that feels weird. Those are words that should never be used together. Abyss: Time to be destroyed. Red: If I had a nickel for every time somebody said that then i'd be rich. No. Seriously. You say that every time! >Red attacks Abyss< Abyss: Drown in darkness! Red: Uh, i'd rather not thank you! >Abyss blasts Red< Abyss: Time to end this! Once and for all! >Abyss grabs Diamond and teleports her away< Dusty: he got Diamond! Abyss: Now I have all of the original pups as my servants. I just need one more. Dusty: You will not lay a finger on her. Abyss: You can not defeat me. >Dusty tries to land a blow but it gets blocked and blasted to a wall< Dusty: Stop! >Abyss teleports away with Sweetie< Dusty: No! Red: He has them all now. I can't even imagine how powerful he'll be now. >Episode Ends<